hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2011 Southern Hemisphere tropical cyclone season/Carlos
Tropical Cyclone Carlos Well, two new names have sprung up. Currently not doing much but giving Darwin a bit of a soaking. HurricaneFiona 17:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :...did this storm get named over land? Almost looks like it! Not a usual occurrence. Yqt1001 20:40, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Not a usual occurrence? Please... there have been several storms that have formed over land or close to land in the Australian Region. However, the continent of Australia is still the world's driest because in the Summer(our summer in the NHem), it's a helluva lot drier than it is rainy in their summer. Laurence of 2009 formed very close to land as a depression, but it wasn't so good when it hit the western end of Australia after surviving the passage. Darwin got soaked up by Carlos, but they have gone through much, much worse than this(Tracy). Also, not to get too off-topic; I made a new section in both of the betting pools two days ago... Ryan1000 02:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok fine...you caught me talking out of my ass again. 2 out of 2...good for you! :P Maybe I should watch a few more SHem seasons before I try to talk using my limited knowledge again. Yqt1001 04:08, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I get these wrong too... When I(or others) make assumptions for storms the instant they form, the forecasts are often wrong within a very short time(especially here and the EPac). Ului in 2010 was initially forecast to become a 1 and I thought that too, but next thing I see, 3 days from then, comes a category 5 in the forecast. Well, anyhow, Carlos's pretty much long gone now. I don't like to make assumptions on SHem storms as soon as they form, because storms there are really small, and the forecasts can be off in a very very short time frame. Same can happen with Atlantic/EPac storms(Rick,Celia,Kenna, ect). Sorry, I don't believe I should have said that, it was kinda rude to say to a newbie like you...Ryan1000 16:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've been welcomed ruder before. (well actually, this forum I got welcomed pretty well) And plus you've been ruder to me before. (Bianca, now I was really embarrassed there) :P Yqt1001 22:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, that was just breaking my own promise from 2010... I said in the AHS of that year I wouldn't bustcast about another season again. When the SHem had just 3 storms in the first two weeks, I think it'll be dead and 4 weeks later, another ~7-8 storms pop up, and what do ya know? I have the last laugh. March and April are some of the most dangerous months in the SHem basin... several of the strongest, costliest, and deadliest cyclones have formed in that time period such as Mahina (1899), Larry (2006), Monica (2006), Glenda (2006), Hudah (2000), Percy (2005) and this time of year is also pretty bad too, like Ron and Susan (1998), Heta (2004), Olaf (2005), Zoe (2002), ect. Yasi was bad enough, but some of Australia's strongest and most destructive cyclones have formed after this date. If Queensland gets another Yasi-like storm, or if Darwin, Brisbane or any other big AUS cities get hit, then the SHem could be costlier than the NHem AHS this year, if a weak El-Niño event develops like forecast, and by chance, we get another lucky year. I'm not so surprised, the AUS region is forecast to get 17 storms in 2011, which could be one of the most, if not THE most active season on record here. Ryan1000 02:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Carlos is gone now. Yqt1001 23:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :...or maybe not. Reappeared on Wunderground, expected to reach cat 1 strength before going out to sea. Yqt1001 00:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Category 1 hurricane now! Yqt1001 21:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :...Aaaand it's heading out to sea. It hit Australia a second time earlier as a strong TS. However, Carlos probrably won't do anything more from where it is now, i'm thinking. Ryan1000 23:03, February 24, 2011 (UTC) And it is gone now. Yqt1001 01:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC)